Hummm
by Miles-sama
Summary: TH,A7X. Synyster Gates et bill on une relation ... Fin parodiant les fic a l'eau de rose ou l'un pleure parce que l'autre l'aime pas .... Horriblement con quoi ...


Titre : Mmmmmh Auteure : Miles-sama RИsumИ : Bear affamИ ce fais fister le fion par un peti minet .. hahaha xD non ... une parodi des fics de tokio hotel ou tout le monde pleure toujours comme des fillettes ... Disclaimer : je veut rien savoir d'eux !! Note : Cadeau pour mizu qui adore synyster gates ^^ mais qui dИteste l'autre dИchet .  
Autre Note : Un grand Merci a Mowue ! ou kalisca (c'ets bien sa ?) qui a corrigИ ma fic ! elle combatue terre et eaux pour corriger cette fic remplis de mot incorecte ! Du courage qu'il faut vous dicte ! Seuls les plus bravse ! t'elle que koyko, mowue, ou mizuka.. peuvent avoir le courage de corriger le demon en personne ! 0.0 les fics de Miles-sama remplis de faute d'ortographe son sauvИ par des anges de l'Иcriture ! Sans elles.. mes fics ne serais pas publiИ ! oh malheur ! oh desespoire ! une chance qu'elles sont la !

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bill revenait d'une journИe de merde, il avait passé son avant-midi a chanter comme une brèle a cause d'un rhume et le reste de son après-midi a se faire courser par des fillettes enragées et a se faire arracher le linge sur le dos. Il avait besoin de faire sortir son trop plein de rage, en espérant que son incompétent d'amant soit a la hauteur cette fois-ci. Bill entra chez lui et claqua la porte avec force.

'' Salope ! ramène ton cul ici !! '  
'' Oui j'arrive chéri ! ''

Synyster Gates arriva de la cuisine pour saluer l'amour de sa vie.

'' Comment a été ta journé chou ? '' demanda le musclИ.  
'' Parle-moi en pas, bordel de journée de cul ''

Le maigrichon alla s'assoir dans un fauteuil, les jambes bien écartées.

'' Apporte moé une bierre ! '  
'' Tout de suite, trésor ! ''

Le tatoué entra dans la cuisine et dИcapsula une bierre son son love. Il retourna au salon pour la lui donner, son amant lui arachant presque des mains.

'' Sois plus doux, tu aurais pu me faire mal chou '  
'' J'men cal*** ....''

Bill, qui avait ouvert la télé pendant l'absence de Synyster, se gratta l'entre-jambe.

'' S'qu'on bouffe ? '  
'' J'avais pensé a du spaghetti ''

Bill regarda Synyster avec dИgoШt.

'' s't'u cri*** encore la, va me chercher de la bouffe ! '  
'' Tout de suite ! '' Synyster alla rapidement a la cuisine.  
'' Maudit bon a rien...''

Le tatoué revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plat de spaghetti qu'il remit a son amant.

'' C't'ais ben long ! '  
'' Pardon chou ''

Bill ingurgita les nouilles tel un cochon qui n'aurait pas mangé depuis des jours, en envoyant un peu partout sur le tapis du salon.

'' Fais attention chou, j'ai nettoyé le tapis aujourd'hui '  
'' Ben nettoies-le encore '  
'' Si Гa serait juste de toi, la maison serait toujours sale ! '  
'' Hey, fais attention a ce que tu dit, salope '  
'' Pardon chou ...''

Le reste de la soirИe se passa tranquillement, tout deux Иcoutaient le hockey, surtout le lion, Synyster lui, s'avançait dans ses tricots. Vers 11h, Bill se leva brusquement.

'' J'ai le goût de baiser '  
'' T'es sur chou ? T'as eu une journИe difficile, faudrait pas que tu t'épuises. '  
'' J'veux du sexe, envoie dans la chambre. '' '' Laisse-moi au moins aller me démaquiller '  
'' Ta gueule, pis dans chambre ''

Bill traina violement le tatoué dans la chambre et le jeta sur le lit. (Traduction : il leva Synyster avec toutes ses force, et eut toute la misère du monde a le trainer dans la chambre pis a le foutre sur le lit )

Le lion lui arracha le linge et lui attacha les mains aux barreaux du lit.

'' Chou ! qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! '  
'' Ta gueule pute ! ''

Bill retira ses culottes et le pИnИtra sans prИparation.

( L'auteure éprouve quelque difficultés techniques, elle va revenir dans un petit moment )

Bill prenait un plaisir fou a faire entrer complХtement sa bite dans le cul de son partenaire. Quand il vint enfin, il se retira et de sa main droite alla chercher quelque chose sous le lit. Il sortit une grosse courge et l'enfonça dans le cul de Synyster, celui-ci laissant échapper un cri. Au bout d'un moment, Bill finit par faire un trou dans la courge et prit une souris dans une cage non loin du lit. Il mit la souris a l'entrée du trou et la forçer a entrer dans le cul du tatoué.

Le lendemain, Synyster arriva au studio de son groupe en boitant. Dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, s'en rendit immédiatement compte.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait ? '  
'' Rien '  
'' Je suis sûr qu'il t'a encore foutu une souris dans le cul ! '  
'' Non, C'est pas ça... '  
'' Tu mens très mal, tu te rends pas comte ?! Rester avec lui te rend malheureux ! ça fait 3 mois que ça dure ! Pourquoi tu restes avec lui !? '  
'' Tu ne peux pas comprendre, je l'aime tant et le voir avec un autre me briserait '  
'' Mais tu te brises déjâ a rester avec lui !! ''

Le reste des membres D'A7X avait tous un visage compatissant. Zacky s'approcha de Synyster et .

'' Ce te faudrait c'est te trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Les deux autres restés a l'écart hochàrent la tête.

'' Si tu tombes amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre tu vas oublier Bill '  
'' Oui ! C'est une bonne idée ! '' Continua le chanteur.  
'' Vous croyez ? '  
'' Oui ! Et puis, dans une semaine, on va jouer au Centre Bell ! Il y aura plusieurs groupe aussi ! Essais de te trouver quelqu'un la bas ! '  
'' Je vais essayer '  
'' Tu vas pas juste essayer, tu vas le faire ! '  
'' Mais Bill va être la ...''

Johnny s'avança vers le trio.

'' Moi et Revenend, on va l'éloigner ! '  
'' Ouais ! ''

Les 5 hommes formaient maintenant un rond.

'' Vous êtes vraiment mes meilleurs amis '  
'' On ferait tout pour toi, Synyster. ''

Ils firent un '' gros calin '' et chacun se mirent a espérer la semaine prochaine.

La semaine suivante arriva trХs lentement, mais elle arriva enfin. Le groupe Иtait dans leur loge et attendait patiemment leur tour de jouer.

'' On a un bon 3 heures devant nous, ils finissent les préparatifs. '  
'' Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? '' Demanda Zacky.  
'' On va à la recherche d'amant potentiel. '' Termina Johny Christ.

Il observait le monde un peu partout quand ils aperçurent le démon.

'' The Revenend, Johnny, occupez-vous de lui '  
'' ю vos ordres, my lord ! ''

Les trois membres restant regardèrent les deux andouilles aller faire la causette au lion et au reste de son groupe.

'' Okay, allons-y ! ''

Il y avait un grand salon avec plusieurs groupe qui bavardaient entre eux.

'' On a l'embarras du choix. '  
'' Vous savez les gars ... Je suis pas trop sûr '  
'' Allez Synyster, on fait sa pour toi. Maintenant, regarde lequel de ces beaux mâles pourrait t'intéresser .''

Synyster survola la salle des yeux.

'' Peut-être le roux là-bas '' '' Ok, allons-y ! ''

Ils s'approchèrent du roux qui était accompagné d'un gars ressemblant beaucoup a Synyster.

'' Salut ! '' Commença

Le roux regarda son ami, pas trop sûr si il devait leurs répondre.

'' Euh .. Bonjour ..''  
'' Ça va ? '  
'' .... Ouais ...''  
'' C'est quoi ton nom ? '' Demanda Zacky.  
'' .... Daiksuke '  
'' Enchanté Daisuke ! Moi c'est Zacky, lui et lui Synyster '  
'' .. Salut ...''

Celui ressemblant a Synyster se leva.

'' Die, on y va. '  
'' Je te suis, Kao. ''

Les deux hommes partirent, laissant les trois autres en plan.

Kaoru regarda Die.

'' Ils avaient vraiment l'air de gays ...''  
'' Ouais ...''

Synyster regarda le roux partir.

'' Il était vraiment mignon '  
'' Regarde celui-là ! Il lui ressemble ! ''

Les trois hommes s'approchèrent d'un blond.

'' Salut ! '  
''... Salut '  
'' C'est quoi ton nom ? '  
'' Shinya ''  
'' Enchanté Shinya, on voulait juste te présenter Synyster ! '

'' Donc on vous laisse !! '  
'' Quoi !? ''

et Zacky partirent.

Quand les deux confrères revinrent une heure plus tard, le blond et Synyster avait disparue, ils les cherchèrent un moment et finirent par entendre des bruits douteux dans la salle de bain. Ils reconnurent la voix de Synyster et celle du blond.

'' Tout est qui finit bien ...''

Plus loin, Bill avait abandonné les deux zigotos et son groupe et baiser avec le chanteur de Rammstein, lui en Seme bien sûr ...

Fin .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mwahahahaha ! J'ai jamais autant rit en écrivant une fic ! je suis vraiment fière de ce délire !


End file.
